1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for processing images, and more particularly relates to a system and method for merging images of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
CCDs are used in a variety of different imaging devices, such as imagers, CCD cameras or scanners. The CCD is purely a light-sensitive integrated circuit that stores and displays data for an image of an object in such a way that each pixel (picture element) in the image is converted into an electrical charge and the intensity of which is related to a color in the color spectrum. So, an optical lens is required to properly focus the incident radiation from the object onto an array during a process of capturing the images of the object.
The standard CCD can identify a pixel corresponding to the object whose length is about 0.01 millimeter. If the resolution of a computer display is 1024*768 bytes, the image of the object is only displayable up to 10 millimeter in its length. However, when a larger object needs to be measured on a measuring machine, conventionally, this task needs the measuring engineer to additionally control the manual rocker to make a platform of the measuring machine in order to move accurately in horizontal directions for capturing images of the accurate part of the object. However, accurate movement of the object wastes the measuring engineer much time.
To overcome shortcomings of the conventional method, a system and method for merging images of an object is provided, which allows the measuring engineer to capture only continuously of the object and not requires the measuring engineer to move the object accurately for capturing images of accurate parts of the object. In other words, there tend to be some overlaps between each adjacent images. Also, the system and method for merging images of an object is capable of reading all captured images to generate an overall image for measuring so as to improve measuring efficiency and save measurement time.